nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Rescue: Animals Save the Paw Patrol Pups
Ultimate Rescue: Animals Save the Paw Patrol Pups is a Season 4 episode of Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol that is coming on December 27, 2018. This Animal Patrol show is a episode movie. These Animal Patrol show comes in a Nick Jr show called PAW Patrol but is a nicktoons show. This show featuring all the PAW Patrol Characters even Sweetie. This is the first Animal Patrol Ultimate Rescue. In the Animal Pack Rescue Movie, StrawBunny was a villain character in the Movie called Animal Pack Rescue Movie. But she changes into a good character in the episode. Toys: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Ultimate Rescue (PAW Patrol) Animal Packs with Vechicles + 2 Animal Friends in Full set of packages. Backpack and Lunchbox: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Ultimate Rescue (PAW Patrol) characters are in the picture. Summary The Paw Patrol Pups are in Kidnapped by Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty. But the Animal Patrol Team are come to the rescue their Paw Patrol friends in Ultimate Rescue Style. Plot The Animal Patrol Team can go to the Adventure Bay in Paw Patrol as they arrived. Lollipop met Ryder and the Animal Patrol Team met the Paw Patrol Pups for as a team. The Paw Patrol Pups and the Animal Patrol Team are playing all day long. In the night something happening that the unknown dog kidnapped person caught the pups as the animals saw it as they trying to rescue them, but it's getting away. The LLP Forest animals saw a Dog kidnapper person on the road when it saw them as they ran off as they get trap in the deep hole. It headed goes to the cave and the big rocks block it. It headed to the lair and has the key to open it and throw it into the water. The Dog Kidnapper headed to the top of the lair and tied the pups in a rope & put them in a cage and goes really high. Audryck thinks he can do it by himself and his friends to find them but no one around in Adventure Bay. They saw Little Flighter has made Furly Squirly the little orange robot squirrel that he was built her as his pet. Then he saw StrawBunny met Sweetie as they be royal friends, Strawbunny is holding Rusty her robot rat friend. The Animal Patrol are very tired so they go in the pup houses and rested for a bit. Ryder and Katie can called the pups, but it was the one and only Animal Patrol Dingo is Danjhely, she was very awake as her skin is look like Marshall. She calls her team as their skin look alike PAW Patrol. Ryder can called Lollipop for help because the pups was stolen. Lollipop was relaxing as Ryder looking for Pups but their gone, he calls her to asks Ryder because "Someone took the Pups?" he said. Mayor Humdinger and the Kittens are cheering, but Katie telling them that is not the right thing to do it. When Humdinger saw Kendryck the Cat is playing with Meow-Meow the robot cat even the Catastrophe Crew Kittens but he saw him as he get Kendryck out from his crew. Lollipop helps Ryder to rescue the pups as she calls the Animal Patrol on her NutPad as they going to the Lookout. They going in the elevator they saw Danjhely crashing them but she is fine to them even Furly Squirly. When they go up the elevator along with Furly Squirly they become the Paw Patrol because these animals are as a team. They arrived in the top floor as they saw Furly Squirly (beeping sound) on the elevator but she talks. Lollipop's helper Ruffles O'Reilly has Tekno Robot Animals are here as she give the AP as their Companions. So they going on a first UR Mission and Lollipop telling them for as a mission that the pups are sleeping and the dog kidnapper stole them. She needs all 8 Animals for the New Mission even Danjhely is a Paw Patrol Dingo so she was ready for the Paw Patrol Rescue with her team. So the Animal Patrol is on a roll as Danjhely slide down into her Mini Vechicle can become Paw Patrol Vechicle as all of her team in their Mini Vechicles. Lollipop, Ruffles, Ryder and the team of animals off to the rescue even Mayor Humdinger and his Catastrophe Crew Kittens. Little Flighter is holding Furly Squirly on his Mini Jeep so she can be safe and sound. StrawBunny (With Rusty the Robot Rat) and Sweetie can join us too as they road off. The first responder is Eva spotted the LLP Forest Friends as she use the basket in her Mini Helicopter to make the Animals are safety from the deep Hole. Danjhely sees a Mouse Friend Party Patty so he is her buddy and she goes with him. Next, They headed to the cave is blocking by the big rocks. Carlie Mcgill can lift the big rocks by using her Mini Bulldozer so they can passed. Then, they finally headed to the lair. Kendryck use the Drone on his Mini Spy Cruiser to tracking the pups in the lair room. It found the Pups are sleeping so Kendryck calling them so the Pups are waking up as the Drone is headed back to the Cruiser. Audryck can the Open the door, but is locked, he founded the key in underwater so he can use his scuba gear to grab it and open the door. The Animal Patrol are going to the Hideout, they saw the guards are doing something else. They saw them as they tried to get them. Little Flighter have a great idea so he use Furly Squirly to help them. He pulls her collar using Water Slick, but the guards are still caughting the Animals. Little Flighter use her to lift her tail, Nut Bombs are coming out to stop the guards. The Animal Patrol are almost to the lair room, but Furly Squirly tells them that she needs one more thing. Little Flighter pulls her paw, the Powerful Stink comes out. The Animal Patrol are arrived in the lair room, but where are the pups. They saw Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty because their pretend to be a Dog kidnapper as they capture the Paw Patrol. They tried to rescue them but Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty trying to stop The Animal Patrol but they missed them. The Animal Patrol are hiding in the Jail cell so no one get caught. Audryck was thinking, he has a idea to stop Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty using his team's Animal Packs. Chippy Chip is holding Busby as he put it the machine to made the pups lose their packs, but is doesn't work. He was fixing it The Animal Patrol can stop him, Chippy Chip is trying to lose the Animal Packs, but didn't work it's just clothing. He gets so frustrated when he trying and trying and trying, but is not working so he build the bigger one. Little Flighter have a great idea plan so he calls StrawBunny "Chippy Chip has Busby when he was taking him" she will ask Sweetie that Chippy Chip stole Busby as she has her Ultimate Rescue form on and she headed to the Lair. When she was going to the Lair, she helped the Animal Patrol to stop them by using her Animal Pack to grab it. The Machine is off while Chippy Chip is mad when Funny Nutty hug him. Caramel Carla is using her Grappling Hook on the cage to trapped Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty. Carlito can make the cage down and he can help the pups out by using his screwdriver to twist the little screws off. Little Flighter use his Multi Pack tool on his Animal Pack, he use the Scissors to cut the rope for freeing the Paw Patrol Pups. Lollipop needs one more thing to do so Danjhely can see the pups are feeling well. So they headed back to the Lookout, Danjhely can use her Medical Tools so the pups are feeling better. She did a great job helping the pups as Tracker give her a Paw Patrol Reward Badge. Audryck and his Team hugged her if she was a nice Dingo Dog. Lollipop and Ruffles gives Danjhely, her buddy and her Team some treats and shared to the Pups. The Animals and the Pups can go play outside when Danjhely and Marshall are chasing the other pups and animals. Danjhely and Party Patty was crash her team and the Pups with a Skateboard and They all laughed in the end. Animals in Action: First Responeders: Eva: Use the basket on her Mini Helicopter to keep the animals safety from the deep hole. Carlie Mcgill: Use her Mini Bulldozer to lift the giants rocks that is blocking the cave. Kendryck: Use his Drone on his Mini Spy Cruiser to tracking and called the pups that the dog kidnapper stole them. Audryck: Use his Scuba Gear to find the key that in underwater to open the door. Furly Squirly: Little Flighter use her to get to the room (avoid the guards). Caramel Carla: Use her Grappling hook to caught Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty. Carlito: Use his Screwdriver to twist the screws off from the cage. Little Flighter: Use his Multi-Pack Tools to cut the rope so the pups can be free. Danjhely: Use her Medical Tools to see the pups that they aren't injured. Backup Responeder: StrawBunny: Help Sweetie to get her Chew Toy that Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty took it. Same as the Paw Patrol Danjhely as Marshall Audryck as Zuma Carlie Mcgill as Rubble Kendryck as Chase Carlito as Rocky Eva as Skye Caramel Carla as Everest Little Flighter as Tracker StrawBunny as Sweetie Lollipop as Ryder Characters Lollipop Ruffles O'Reilly Audryck Carlito Eva Carlie Mcgill Kendryck Danjhely Caramel Carla Little Flighter Furly Squirly Tenko Robot Animals Chippy Chip Funny Nutty StrawBunny (Change her mind from bad to good) Rusty the Robot Rat Party Patty (Danjhely's little Buddy) LLP Forest Friends (Twinkle-Tail, Snowbie, Bow Bunny, FoxBerry, Rainbow Ricki, and Moolinda.) Chipmunk Guards PAW Patrol Characters Ryder Katie Cali Robo-Dog Meow-Meow The Paw Patrol Pups Sweetie Mayor Humdinger Kitten Catastrophe Crew (With Royal Kitties) Trivia * This is the first Ultimate Rescue Episode. * This is the first Episode appears in Nick Jr. * Strawbunny was a main Villain in Animal Pack Rescue Movie, but now she became as a Good Character in the Series. Category:Episodes Category:Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Episodes Category:Ultimate Rescue Episodes